The Watery Paradise
by heavenangelgrl
Summary: This is a Mimoe everybody. I haven't written one in a long time so I thought I should do this. This is a short little fic about Joe's day. I wrote this during a sleepover at a friend's and she sorta has a pool, so don't ask about the idea. Please, Read, e


The Watery Paradise  
  
Joe's P.O.V. *@----}----{----@*  
  
I woke up this morning to the loud, annoying ringing of my electric alarm clock. I was a little angry because I was dreaming about getting my doctors degree. Reluctantly, I dragged myself and my blue blanket out of the bed. My eyelids weighed about a ton and it was a hard task to keep them opened.   
  
I left the blanket lying across my floor as I began to walk towards my desk. I won't wasn't wearing my glasses so I had to pick up the alarm clock closer to my face in order to read it. 8:40... The contant beeping of my clock was beginning to become irritating. But this is the kind of alarm clock in which it stops on its own. Oh forget it! I picked up the clock and threw it across the room and it hit the wall. My mind's totally bland...  
  
Hold on... 8:40?! I ran across the room and picked up teh clock to make sure... 8:40! Oh no! We have that meeting thing today too! Today of all days to wake up late.  
  
I quietly brushed my teeth roughly as I cleaned my glasses in lightning speed. Right after I finished, I realized that instead of toothpaste, I used... Shaving Cream?!?! Dang! I knew it didn't taste minty! I told mom nto to buy such similar containers! After rinsing about the twentieth time, I got dressed, grabbed the bag which I packed the night before, grabbed my keys, and ran out the door.  
  
I ran my quickest to the bustop. Thank God i got there just in time. But the thing is, when the door was about to close, I leaped towards the door and hung from it. When it slammed close, my face slammed against the glass door. Well, at least I finally got on and rested. I felt like I was having asthma and - I'll skip the details.  
  
Since I'm on the bus now, I can catch my breath. The reason that I rushed was because the digidestined are all having a little get-together today. We rented a boat and we are all going out to the lake. I finally get to see everyone again. I mean, I see them at school and we say hi and everything, but we don't like, really spend time with each other.  
  
Also, I'm one grade older than all of them, so I can't see them much. Sora and Tai hang out a little too much if you catch my drift. And plus, they're both captains of the Odaiba High's boys and girls soccer team, both instructing the undefeated teams.  
  
Izzy, of course, is in the computer club. President, too. Also, I think that he's in the middle of writing a novel about our adventure in the digiworld. We're all gonna pitch in a bit and we've decided to call it, "How to Survive a Digital World." I don't know, Tai thought of it and you can guess the reason why it's um... so plain. We all decided that since he's the leader, he should pick the name. This is gonna take a while... Anyway, T.K. and Kari are still in Junior High or Middle School.  
  
Matt is still the cool guy. Oh yeah, now he's a lot more popular because the guys say that he attract millions of cute, single girls, which is true. He's still a little odd and distant. But it's much better since he went and with Brittany. She's one of Mimi's cheerleaders. Extremely popular. I mean, she's not your practical snobby dumb blonde. In fact, she's pretty bright and nice. They're the perfect couple.  
  
Mimi's the head and star of our cheerleading squad. She's also in show choir. Isn't that a surprise? Well, at least she's heading towards her dream, which is good.  
  
Personally, I'm in a doctor-in-training course. Thankfully, I've successfully overcome my fear for blood. Right now, I have a scholarship to go to Tufts Medical University in America two years later! I'm sure my dad is really impressed.  
  
After the ride... *@----}----{----@*  
  
When Igot to the dock, the crew was impatiently waiting for me. Yup, Izzy, Tai, Sora, Matt, T.K., Kari. Hold on, where's Mimi? As if on cue, I heard her high-pitched voice calling out to us. When I turned around, I saw her running towards us.  
  
When she finally reached us, she was panting and catching her breathe. "Sorry I'm late. I sort of lost track of time!" she said between gasps. Everyone seemed to have forgotten I was late. Good!  
  
"Obviously, now let's go! My uncle's been waiting to start the boat up." Tai hurried us. This reminds me of the digiworld again. It's a pleasant thought... "Oh yeah, Joe. Don't think that we don't know you're late. Whatever happened to good old reliable Joe?" I looked down to the floor as my face turned a deep red. Then suddenly, a sweet voice came from behind us.  
  
"Yeah, Joe's moved on with his more interesting life. But somebody here is still the same old, stubborn self." With that, the giggles grew into cracks of laughter. Tai just blushed incredibly hard. It was quite a rare sight. I looked back and found Mimi winking at me. I knew she's always been nice.  
  
About an hour later *@----}----{----@*  
  
We're all just hanging around in the boat. We're all in our bathing suit except I had a white t-shirt on. We finally stopped the boat (thank God). Every boy jumped into the lake and fooled around. They managed to get Sora into the water but Mimi and Kari insisted on staying aboard to tan.  
  
They asked me to go but I don't know how to swim. When they were going into the water. I heard their conversation.  
  
"I know that Kari really wants to tan, but what aboutMimi?" Tai wondered. Gee maybe she wanted to get a tan?  
  
"Exactly! I bet you it's because she doesn't know how to swim and she doesn't want to be embarrassed!" Matt exclaimed. Some friends...  
  
"My guess is that Joe says that he can't swim to Mimi won't feel bad." T.K. suggested.  
  
"I agree. Afterall, Ikkakumon is a water type digimon. It only makes sense." Then I heard water splashing. I decided to ignore what i heeard and leaned back on the white chair. I felt myself drifting away...  
  
About fifteen minutes later... *@----}----{----@*  
  
I woke up when I felt myself being lifted from the chair. When I opened my eyes, I realized that Matt's grabbed my legs and Tai had my arms. I realized that they were carrying me nearer and nearer to the edge. Then Tai said with a snicker, "Finally awake, Sleeping Beauty?"  
  
"Yeah, and now we're gonna give "Your Highness" a bath." Matt joked. Then I realized what they're doing. But it was too late because they already began to swing me gently. When they finally let go, I screamed...  
  
"HELP! DROWNING! AWAKE!" Then I hit the water. I felt my arms hitting and beating the water surface like a fish on the deck. I thought I heard anither conversation.  
  
"Tai! What did you do now?" I thought Sora question.  
  
"We didn't know that he was serious when he said that he couldn't swim!" Matt almost yelled.  
  
"Well, obviously, you don't find aut that way!" Sora yelled back. If I could, I would've screamed, 'Who cares?! Yelling at each other can't save me, you know?' Then just as if someone read my mind, I heard a splash near me. Unfortunately, I felt myself beginning to sink already.  
  
I tried my best to keep my eyes opened. But then I realized that this's a lake so they would've have a salty taste or sting. So I opened my eyes and all I could see was a sandy blue. It seemed so... pure. It's like a watery heaven. Now I know why a lot of water digimon feel so free. And I also know why Gomamon is always so happy.  
  
Then I thought I saw a pair of arms trying to reach me. As it came closer and closer, I felt the presence of a human. Then I saw a face, a beautiful face. The long, chestnut hair looked as soft as silk as it flowed to the water current. Her hazel eyes seemed ricer, softer, and sweeter than any chocolate. Her creamy skin was as pale as paper yet she has enough color to it. Her lips were a peachy color and perfectly shaped. Was it a water spirit? Is this even real? About a million questiongs popped into my head that second. Then I realized I had all the answers all along. I knew who it was. It was Mimi...  
  
The thing is, Mimi looks so completely gorgeous underwater. I mean, she's pretty and all regularly too. But underwater, all her grace seems to pour out from her pores. Completely flawless... a little piece of heaven...  
  
Suddenly, she put her arms around mea nd I realized that she was trying to help me. I know, I'm pretty stupid. But hey, I was distracted! I recieved her offer but I didn't have the enery to help with the swim up.  
  
As we came up, a wave came in and crashed on top of us. The fierce water separated us and I was once again left floating. I tried to look for her, but I still couldn't find her. Then all of a sudden, a pair of hands were on my shoulders. Instantly, I knew who it was. I turned around just to see Mimi's face extremely close to mine. She never looked so pretty. I could feel her hair brushing against my neck. Normally, it'd feel ticklish, but underwater, it felt like the smoothest silk. We stared into each others eyes as I turned Mimi to face me. I placed my two hands on her arms and she wrapped her hands around my waist. Slowly, yet gently, our lips brushed against each others and we closed our eyes as we slowly began to float...  
  
We spinned in the water but we remained in the position. There's no other place I'd rather be, ever. Then, finally, I felt our heads float up to the surface. We had a quick gasp for air, but we still kissed. I think that that's the easiest way to tell a girl that you love her.   
  
I heard Tai say, "See, Sora? We did him a favor! He should thank us!" And Matt agreed. Sora just giggled a little and went to talk to Kari to leave us alone. But the boys are just way to nosy. Well, I should thank Tai, for bringing me into this watery paradise. For helping me meet this beautiful water spirit...  



End file.
